The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many aspects of our modern life are made easier and comfortable with the help of technology, but there are still many activities and chores which are done manually, requiring physical excursion. For example: Pushing shopping carts, strollers, trolleys or moving any other types of load on wheels. This becomes a challenge especially for people with disabilities, handicapped people, elderly people, pregnant women or women carrying children, etc. Therefore, a need exists for a device configured for hands-free operation to assist a user in moving a load.